powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Mercenary 6
Info Appearance Yun is a tall, lanky woman with purple hair, styled into an undercut. Various tattoos cover her arms, and a sun tattoo covers his entire left pectoral region. She has scleral tattoos, i.e., black ink injected into her eyes. Yun typically wears a gray tank top underneath a black wrap sweater, along with harem pants and black sandals. Personality She has a very nice way of speaking and seems to be friendly. Although her expression almost never changes, she has an amusing way of teasing people. Powers Superhuman Artisan: Yun can craft items/objects that may be functional or strictly decorative out of any/all materials or substances including non-physical and abstract materials, such as fire, clouds, water, bubbles, smoke, air molecules, moonlight, lava, sound, music, and even emotions like joy, sadness, and hope. *Artisan Mode *Artistic Creation *Conceptual Materialization *Cosmic Keystone - By crafting objects that become an essential part of the world. *Emotion Separation *Particle Construction *Polishing *Refining *Replicative Sculpting *Sound Sculpting *Architect *Clothier *Enhanced Artisan *Enhanced Crafting *Enhanced Inventing *Furniture Maker *Gem/Jewelry Crafting *Leather Worker *Meta Crafting *Watch Maker *Weapon Creation Reality Artistry: Yun can transform, control and create reality through artistic means, sculpting, painting, writing, sketching, etc. reality to conform her view/inspiration. *Cartoon Physics *Digital Materialization *Diverse Interface *Travel Bestowal *Video Game Materialization *Video Game Mechanics *Alchemy *Property Manipulation *Temperature Regulation *Transmutation *Dimension Creation *Future Manipulation *Life Creation *Narration *Precognitive Speech *Subjective Reality *Symbol Magic *Concept Creation *Entity Creation *Golem Creation *Interface Creation *Life Creation *Life-Force Generation *Matter Manipulation *Answer Manipulation *Cosmic String Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Vocifery *Ability Creation *Artistic Creation *Animation *Dimension Creation *Elemental Generation *Future Art Illustration *Life Creation *Matter Creation *Object Creation *Reality Dreaming *True Illusion *Visual Art Manipulation Living Idea: Yun is the embodiment of ideas, the representation of any/all thoughts and concepts that come from a spontaneous and reflexive manner that occur without thinking. She have limitless power and control over any and all ideas whether new or old. *Absolute Creativity *Answer Intuition *Clear Mind *Enhanced Inventing *Inspiration Inducement *Inspiration Manipulation *Intelligence Infinitum *Omnifabrication *Path Maker *Possibility Reconstruction *Visualization *Transcendent Consciousness Abilities Melanokinesis: Yun can create, shape and manipulate ink, including moving ink, change the color, consistency/viscosity between solid and liquid, etc., even if the ink is printed/written/tattooed. She can write/scribe/tattoo without tools by manipulating ink. *Ink Attacks *Ink Generation *Manipulate the properties of ink. *Melanokinetic Constructs *Move/lift ink. **Flight with ink. **Matter Surfing by riding a mass of ink. *Projected Thermography *Tattoo Manipulation *Enhanced Forgery *Ink Mimicry *Ink Portal Creation *Invisibility via invisible ink. *Melanokinetic Combat *Ink Magic *Acid Manipulation - iron gall ink. *Darkness Manipulation - black ink. *Poison Manipulation - ink can be hazardous to one's health. Depictukinesis: Yun can create, shape and manipulate arts and the medias used to create them. The arts are a vast subdivision of culture, composed of many endeavors/artforms united by their employment of the human creative impulse. These include the visual arts - the creation of images or objects in fields including painting, sculpting, printmaking, photography, and other visual media, literary arts/literature – including poetry, novels and short stories, among others – and the performing arts, among them being music, dance, magic, theater and film. *Art Attacks *Art Generation *Artistic Creation *Artistic Inducement *Artistic Intuition *Artistic Transformation *Cartoon Materialization *Enhanced Artisan *Enhanced Crafting *Paint Manipulation *Performance Art Intuition *Visual Art Manipulation *Art Empowerment *Art Physiology *Artistic Life Force Imprisonment *Artistic Weapon Proficiency *Future Art Illustration *Precognitive Artistry *Replicative Sculpting *Animated Art Manipulation *Art Embodiment *Art Magic *Literary Manipulation *Music Manipulation *Photograph Manipulation *Picture Manipulation *Sculpture Manipulation Ergaleíokinesis: Yun can create, shape and manipulate any tools, ie. objects that can be used to achieve a goal, especially if the item is not consumed in the process. *Improbable Weapon Proficiency - By using tools as a weapon. *Manipulate the properties of tools. **Repair tools. *Move/lift tools. **Flight using tools. **Matter Surfing by riding tools. *Tool Attacks *Tool Constructs *Tool Creation **Tool Creation Touch *Tool Possession *Tool Sensing *Hammer Manipulation Equipment None Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts